pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
'''Shiva '''is a member of the Calaveras first encountered in Acacia Temple. He is an older man who walks with a cane and has notoriously cold breath. He is a user of Ice-type Pokémon, and harbors contempt for the young. Story The Protagonist first encounters Shiva in Acacia Temple on their way to see Matthias. The Cloaked Elder is interrogating Matthias about the Ancient Artifacts, and reveals that the Calaveras have some part in the recent earthquakes in Abbadon and that he may have some connection to Matthias. After the Protagonist is caught eavesdropping, Shiva calls them to the altar and challenges them to battle. Upon the Protagonist's victory, the Cloaked Elder retreats. Later, in the Temple Catacombs, the Protagonist encounters a Ghost, whose memory reveals that ten years ago Shiva murdered a thief who led him to where the Ancient Map is kept. It is unknown if he has knowledge of the map's contents, but it is safe to assume. In Chapter 3, the Protagonist encounters Shiva once more in the Altar of Contentment beneath the Aegis Foundation Lab on the peak of Mt. Belial. It is there revealed that Shiva was formerly known as Rakesh Himanad, one of the co-founders of the Aegis Foundation, and partner to Matthias. However, Rakesh's ideas proved to be dangerous, and Matthias keeps them from reaching fruition. In the midst of a heated argument more than 10 years ago, Rakesh alleged that Matthias was stealing his ideas and taking credit for his research. In the midst of this argument, Rakesh suffers a severe heart attack. On the verge of death, he is somehow rescued by the leader of the Calaveras, given the name Shiva, and sworn into the Calaveras. His first order as part of the Calaveras was to infiltrate the Aegis Facility and steal their research on the Ancient Artifacts, dealing with anyone in his way with extreme prejudice. During this crusade, he struck down at least six members of the Foundation, but purposely left Matthias alive to live with the guilt. Description Appearance Shiva is clearly an older gentleman, although how old exactly is unknown. He appears to need a cane to walk, and has a hunched-over posture. Like the other Calaveras, he wears a dark cloak, and personalizes his look by wearing light-colored gloves. His breath can be seen in his battle sprite, which is notoriously cold, possibly a side effect of spending so much time around Ice-type Pokémon. Behavior Shiva is an imperious man, who harbors contempt for the young. He views younger people such as the Protagonist to be beneath him, and believes it his duty to teach a lesson to impudent whelps. He is also capable of betrayal, as seen in the Ghost memory in which he is featured. Most of all, he is ruthless and demands what he wants of others. Pokémon Initial When first encountered in Acacia Temple. Carries one Full Heal. Chapter 3 When encountered in the Altar of Contentment. Category:Character Category:Calaveras Category:Antagonist